


new and so sweet

by hellodeer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek slams Stiles against his bedroom door and it's okay, Stiles is used to it. Violence Stiles can handle.</p>
<p>What he isn't used to are Derek's hands not hurting, just there, his thumbs drawing circles on Stiles's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new and so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed and really really bad. oh well

Derek slams Stiles against his bedroom door and it's okay, it's good, Stiles is used to it. Derek gets his hands on Stiles's neck and it's fine too, it is. Violence Stiles can handle.  
  
What he isn't used to, what is brand new and shocking and more scary than anything that's happened since Scott got bit are Derek's hands not hurting, just there, his thumbs drawing circles on Stiles's skin. What Stiles is not sure he can handle is the look on Derek's green eyes, soft and exasperated and fond. Stiles has never been on the receiving end of such a look before, like he is warmth and safety and reassurance and good news. Like Stiles is just what Derek needs and wants. Like he is _enough_.  
  
"Uh," Stiles goes, because what else can he say, really? He's not often speechless, but the way Derek is looking at him make words seem like a strange concept, something vague he's maybe heard of once before.  
  
Derek doesn't say anything. Maybe he's forgotten English too, can now only hear Stiles's crazy heartbeat, feel his ragged breath, smell his stupid hormones all over the place.  
  
Stiles breathes deeply. Risks, tentatively, putting his hands on Derek's waist. Derek sucks in a breath and Stiles lets himself shiver, lets himself want this, want Derek, not feeling the need to suppress his feelings anymore.  
  
He smiles. Derek smiles back after two or nine million seconds, easy and free and affectionate. He inches closer slowly, stops with his mouth one millimeter away from Stiles's, gives him a look that is all can I and are you sure and I don't want to hurt you.  
  
Stiles pinches Derek's waist because apparently he hasn't been paying attention. Kisses him, then, like he always longed to but never thought would happen, languid and deep and divine.


End file.
